This invention relates to a tool and a method for extracting numismatic coin holders from pockets on vinyl pages that house and display coin collections.
Removing coin holders from aforementioned pockets, entails bending or flexing vinyl pages and inserting fingers or tweezers through top opening of pockets, to attempt withdrawing holders.
Another method is to push coin holders up through opening at bottom of pocket by inserting a pencil or like instrument, either method could mar coin holders or damage valued coin.
Handling coins excessively when replacing marred or damaged holders is detrimental in numismatics and could decrease value of valuable coins.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a tool and a method to remove coin holders from pockets without the aforementioned problems.
With foregoing in view and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof which includes a detailed description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention.